Lotor (Voltron Force)
Lotor is the resurrected "king" of Planet Doom who wishes revenge on Voltron and Arus. Fiction Voltron Force (TV series) Killed by Voltron some years prior to the start of the series, Lotor was resurrected by Maahox, using the power of Haggarium. He assumes the throne of Doom. With Maahox as his advisor, he collects Haggarium and launches several attacks against Arus and Voltron for the purpose of gathering data. He even takes on Voltron by himself, until Voltron in its Red Center formation kills him. Of course, he is revived. He and Maahox create the Predator Robeast, a groups of five Robeasts that combine into one, much like how five lions combine to Voltron. Predator Robeast was one the edge of defeating Voltron when Lotor recalled it. . Lotor and Maahox eventually developed a Haggarium-powered suit that allowed the king to turn into a giant Robeast. This ability was first tested on Planet Balto, during a mission to collect data about Voltron. While Voltron defeated the Lotor Robeast, the king had held on long enough for Maahox to gather a significant amount of data. . Lotor defended Castle Doom from the Lider Robeast, during the battle he was forcibly merged with the Robeast and became the dominant personality. As Lotolider he fought the Voltron Force once again and was killed again. Maahox reluctantly revived him only so he could see his castle transform into a Robeast under Maahox's control then the planet was destroyed. It is doubtful he survived, if he didn't the only person capable of reviving him no longer has the desire to. However a scene from the Voltron comics, showed what appeared to be Haggar's cat putting him in a Doom Coffin, and sending away from the Planet before its destruction. Forms Throughout Voltron Force and through Maahox's Haggarium experiments, Lotor obtained several forms which he used to combat Voltron directly. Base Form In Lotor's ordinary form, he could fire Haggarium infused energy blasts and had geokinesis. Strength Form An upgraded version of Lotor's body which doubled his size and muscles. In this form, Lotor could easily throw Voltron off himself after Hunk stepped on him. In this bulky form, Lotor would have beaten Voltron had Vince's powers not stepped in for the first time and created Red Centered Voltron. This formed debuted in Joyride to Doom Shogun Form A Japanese Shogun inspired form giving Lotor a powerful sword and made him as big as Voltron. In this form, he nearly bested Voltron had Larmina not used the Butt-Kick Boost. This form debuted in Brains Bat form An armored bat form used to fight all five lions in space. He had to retreat using this form. This form debuted in Crossed Signals. Lotor Lider The final form scene in the series created when Kala and Wade's Lider form ate Lotor. This behemoth like form is a giant version of Lotor with a spider covering his back and head like armor. Lotor quickly gained the upper hand against Voltron, only to fall to Daniel's mental connection he shared with the Lider, and all three cadets plugging in their Volt-Comms together. This form's only appearance was during Deceive and Conquer. Gallery Lotor.png References Category:Voltron Force characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists